Living Memory
by Meaoru
Summary: Things start to get strange when Hermione begins to have dreams of her late potions master. So real they hardly seem like dreams. HG n SS/ HG n RW/ HG n new character. Rated MA for later chapters. There’s going to be smut! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

It was barely dawn when Hermione awoke from yet another curious dream. For the last week or so she had been having strange visions of her late potions master. Almost real but once she awoke it was hard to remember the details. She clasped her hands over her eyes trying to concentrate on the particulars. She had been in the shrieking shack again, and he had been there. She had been conversating with him about… what? The air of the dream had been a bit rushed but not at all un friendly or frightening. She shook her head and turned over in her bed determined to get at least an hour more sleep before she headed over to Harry and Ginny's place. Thinking of the two of them reminded her of Ron. A twinge of guilt sat in the bottom of her stomach at the thought of there last meeting over three months ago when she had told him she thought it best if the two of them took a break for a while. Today would have been there wedding day. She realized how bad she had hurt him when he never called or tried to contact her afterwards. She thought back to the look of disappointment and surprise in his expression.

Suddenly a still voice called to her in the near darkness, barely a whisper but audible all the same

'_Hermione' _

She opened her eyes and sat strait in bed grabbing for her wand on her bedside table.

"Lumos!"

Light filled the room immediately.

"Who's there?"

The room was empty except for her cat Crookshanks who had been sleeping at the foot of her bed and was now franticly looking for cover at the sight of her raised wand. Hermione pulled the covers from her bare legs and quietly placed her feet on the floor . She took a step towards the door and caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Reducto!**" **

The pieces of her full length closet mirror door shattered to pieces upon the fern green carpeting. Crookshanks bolted form his hiding place under the bed into the hallway with a loud yowl. Hermione cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes back into her head.

"_I'm going mad!"_

She thought quietly to her self. She pointed her wand at the shards of glass on the floor and muttered the repairing charm. The glass re-assembled itself back to it's original form instantly and sat back upon her closet door as if it hadn't been blown to bits moments before. Deciding sleep would be impossible Hermione walked into the kitchen and began a pot of coffee. Crookshanks peeked around the corner of the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room as if asking if the coast was clear. Hermione laughed and called the cat to her stroking it's back as it purred at her feet. Just then a tap came to the kitchen window making both Hermione and Crookshanks jump at the sound. A dark grey owl fluttered outside the window with an envelope hanging around it's neck. Hermione opened the window to allow the bird inside, which landed on the counter and breathed rapidly. She pulled the parcel from around the birds neck and took out some bird seed from the cupboard to feed to the owl. She examined the letter which was simply addressed 'HERMIONE'. She broke the HnG wax stamp from the back and pulled out the letter she assumed was from Harry and Ginny.

Hermione

People are coming, get out now, we'll explain later, meet at the burrow. Go now!

Signed,

Harry, and Ginny Potter.

Hermione let the words sink in for all of five seconds before running into her bedroom and grabbing her trunk from the closet throwing in everything in her drawers and off the nightstand. A loud bang sounded from the guest bed room on the other side of the house. Hermione through the trunk closed, and grabbed for her wand off the bed side table a few seconds too late. A blast hit her trunk behind her and all its contents went flying through the room. Hermione hit the floor with a thud and pain erupted from her side. She gasped for the breath that had been knocked from her and looked around to her attacker. It was a tall man with emerald green eyes, a goatee with shaved cheeks, and long jet black hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. He wore dark robes and a strangely shaped pendant around his neck. He smiled and looked over her bare legs in amusement then to the dark blue long sleeved button up blouse she wore, more grazing over the cleavage shone from the first three buttons that remained un done.

"Not bad Granger, I was expecting glasses, and an un filled child like figure of a woman."

His voice was deep and throaty with an air of arrogance. Hermione slowly got to her feet and looked around for a quick exit spotting her wand to the side of the night stand on the floor.

"Please don't Miss. Granger. I would hate to bring harm to such a lovely figure."

She looked back to him and held her ground staring him down and watching his every move, noticing how he didn't even hold his wand up to her and how his eyes frequently visited her un buttoned blouse. She grasped the front of her shirt closing its view to him and glared.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

He smiled revealing perfect white teeth.

"Sorry, my name is Horace Blasdell. And why I am here is for you my dear."

She chanced a step towards her wand. Mistake.

"Imperio!"

Hermione's world became foggy as if she had slipped back into her dream. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, and her arms folded over her lap. She looked dreamily up at Horace, her new master, and smiled dreamily. A younger male emerged from behind him. A few inches shorter than her original attacker. He had blonde hair and a nervous appeal about him. He spoke quickly, and quietly so as she couldn't hear there conversation. Horace waved him away with his hand and a frustrated look upon his face, then addressed Hermione once again.

"Sorry about this dear but I've not the patience nor the time for a duel. Come now, or we'll be late."

She rose from the bed and walked to his side still smiling in her dreamlike fog. She looked over to the full length mirror and stopped dead in her tracks. Beside her, and Horace stood another figure. Immediately she broke of the fog, and shook her head for clarification. She looked back to the mirror and saw only herself and Horace who was turned back to her in conversation with the blonde haired man. She took her chance and dashed for her wand. When her fingers touched the tip of the wooden handle she turned it on her intruders and yelled

"Expelliarmus!"

Both there wands flew through the air and hit her bedpost then landed at her feet. She held her wand high and threateningly at the two men. The blonde man cringed and hid slightly behind the other. Horace smiled and raised his hands in a mock defeat.

"Clever. How'd you do that?"

Hermione chanced a glance at the full length mirror at her left at which time Horace took his opportunity and lunged at her knocking her sideways. She felt a crack in her all ready wounded side and cried out in pain. She struggled to breath while trying to fight Horace off of her. She grabbed hold of her wand and managed a quick spell which sent him flying across the room. Quickly she thought of the burrow where Harry told her to go and dis-appareted.

Hermione opened her eyes to find her self in Ron's old bed room on the second floor of the borrow. She cried out for help and limped over to lean on the wall holding her side where pain emanated from her broken ribs. A few seconds later Ron crashed into the room wand raised, then seeing Hermione with tears in her eyes and obviously in pain he ran over to her and put his arms around her waist willing her to lean against him for support. She collapsed against him, her legs giving out from under her. Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, Fleur, and George all burst into the room all with wands at the ready. Ginny, and Fleur shrieked and ran over to Hermione though Ron was reluctant to hand her over he eased her into Ginny's arms and walked to a corner of the room watching nearly horror stricken with his hands in his pockets. Mrs. Weasly pulled up the side of Hermione's shirt revealing an already darkly bruised rib side, and touched it gently with her fingers. Hermione cried out in pain and suddenly lost all sense of consciousness.

__

'Hermione…' A familiar voice called from what seemed to be very far away. Hermione's vision swam with images of Ron's room and began to change, and again a voice called out to her seeming closer now as if whoever was speaking to her were only steps away. She looked at her new surroundings and realized she was once again in the shrieking shack. In the corner there was a tall-backed that looked out of a half boarded window facing out to snow covered mountains and tall oak trees. A tall man arose from the chair to face her that she had not noticed at first glance. It was him again. Severus Snape her late potions master from Hogwarts. He smiled unthreateningly and walked forward towards her. She noticed he looked about the same as he had in life but maybe with a bit cleaner less oily hair, though he seemed a bit paler than she remembered. When he spoke to her she felt at ease and relaxed as if he were charming her senses to trust him completely. ' Hello again, Hermione' She cocked her head to the side slightly and walked to the corner keeping her eyes locked with his. He shook his head and walked over to the window to study the scenery. 'I grow tired of this Hermione. I need you to remember these encounters. I need you to remember me.' Hermione stared at him for what felt like forever before speaking. ' I saw you in the mirror. At my house when I was under the Imperio curse. You… that's why it broke. Because I saw you?' She stared questioningly after him as he turned on her with a renewed look of hope showing in his eyes. ' You saw me? Really?' She ran her fingers over her arms as if willing away coldness when really she was quite comfortable. ' You spoke my name… in the darkness. That was you wasn't it?" He smiled and walked closer to her. ' Oh finally I was beginning to think you would never hear me. Now quickly before you wake please try to remember this I beg of you. I can not follow and communicate with you in consciousness if you do not remember me Hermione.' Hermione looked utterly horrified. 'Your dead! This is preposterous! Your dead! This can't be, this is a trick! A charm! A curse! Get away from me! Inferi!' Hermione felt herself spinning back into reality once again.

Hermione awoke to hushed voices she instantly recognized. She opened her eyes to find herself back in Ron's room lying on his bed atop the burgundy and gold bed sheets. She put her hand to he forehead trying to make the images before her make sense. She looked over and saw Mrs. Weasly who was patting her hand lightly with worry in her eyes. She looked around and say that the boys had vacated the room leaving only Fleur, and Ginny with her and Mrs. Weasly.

" How you feeling deary?"

Mrs. Weasly asked. Hermione looked confusedly around the room trying to remember what had happened. She was at home.. Then she got Harry's letter. Then Horace came, and… her ribs. She felt her side only to find it newly repaired and perfect again. She thought harder. How did she get away?….

"Severus!"

--

hopefully the paragraphing isnt so annoypng now. sorry it took so long guys. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know it's not Friday but I can go no further with this chapter. Hope I got my paragraphs fixed right this time. I've been having problems with up loading my stories. Well, enjoy!

--

Hermione sat there a moment thinking back to the figure she had seen in the mirror. She could have sworn it had been Snape. And then the dream. All the dreams she has had in the past week, maybe even longer. But… this was all so impossible.

Snape was dead, and not very likely to linger in the physical world. What was this? A trick. She looked around the room and noticed the look of worry on everyone's face. Had she said his name out loud?

Fleur cocked her head to the side and strands of white blonde hair fell from her loosely tied pony tail and onto her shoulder.

"Severus? You mean Snape do you not? E' iz dead zough… right?"

Ginny looked worriedly at Hermione and changed the subject.

"You're all right aren't you? Mum healed your ribs. Erm.. good as new I suppose."

Hermione brushed a few strands of hair from her face and looked from one woman to the other thanking them silently then stood up from the bed. She noticed she was still in her button up blouse and bare legged. She thought back to when she first arrived, and blushed to her self for so many people to see her barely dressed. Ginny smiled at her.

"You can borrow some of my jeans if you like."

Ginny left the room to retrieve a pair of pants leaving her with Fleur and Molly still looking at her as if waiting for a mental breakdown . Hermione, feeling un comfortable with the scrutiny of there gaze decided to apt for greetings.

" Erm… how have the two of you been? I uh… heard you were expecting a little Bill sometime Fleur."

Both the women smiled at each other and turned back to Hermione. Fleur patted her belly not far enough along yet to tell though.

"Yes we are, but I've only found out recently. Ow did you know?"

Hermione smiled as Ginny returned with two pairs of jeans in her hands.

"I have my ways of keeping in touch."

Fleur crossed her arms.

"Ginny told you, eh?"

Hermione laughed as Ginny handed her the jeans. Mrs. Weasly stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Girls lets leave Hermione to dress. I have breakfast downstairs when your done here, love. You'll join us wont you?"

Hermione nodded and the three women departed, leaving her alone in Ron's room. As Hermione pulled on the jeans she studied her surroundings. It looked as if Ron had moved back. There were dirty cloths in the corner, and books open on the desk. His bed had the appearance it had when she had first entered his room many years ago.

She buttoned her jeans and walked over to the desk to study the books a bit closer. She flipped to the cover of the first one she came to. - _The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection - _Curiously she looked at the other books. _- Magical Theory - - Beasts Of The Beyond- _and _- The Biography Of Hermione Granger_ - Hermione blushed at the last one. He was reading her biography.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard knock on the door. She dropped the book she had been holding as Ron walked into the room.

"Mum asked me to come check in on ya. Don't say nothing downstairs. Harry and I will fill you in on details a little later"

He picked the book up off the floor and read the cover then tossed it back onto the desk.

"It's not polite to rummage through other peoples things."

He turned on the spot and walked out with flaming cheeks. Hermione stood there for a moment then followed after him down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found a full table consisting of the entire Order Of The Phoenix. Hermione took the only seat available next to Fleur, and across from Ron. Breakfast consisted of light chit-chat, new gossip, and the un comfortable discussion of past, present, and future weddings. Hermione glanced up at Ron a few times and noticed him quickly look away.

Did he remember what today was supposed to be, and did he utterly hate her for disappointing him? Soon the food had all been devoured and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up stairs and back into Ron's room followed by Harry and Ron whose hands were tucked in his pockets. Harry closed the door behind them, and turned to Hermione.

"You alright then? I'm sorry we couldn't come, but we'd barely escaped ourselves. They followed Ginny to the house and cornered her. Kept asking where to find you. The grabbed an envelope off her table with your address and disappeared. She sent the owl as soon as they left and came here. "

Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth and studied Ginny's arm to which Ginny smiled slightly.

"Harry fixed me up. We'd only gotten here a few moments before you. What happened at your place?"

Hermione walked over to the window looked out at the mid day sun high in the sky.

" I can't tell you what they wanted but one of them told me there name."

She told them everything that had happened excluding Snape completely from the conversation. Finally Ron spoke up from his corner he had been watching from.

"So you have no clue why there after you then?"

Hermione looked at him momentarily.

"No. Not at all."

Ron continued to stare at her making her a bit un comfortable.

"No angry ex-boy friends, or nothing maybe?"

Hermione looked strait into his eyes a bit peeved at the intent behind the question, making Ron lower his gaze to the floor. She knew he thought the reason she wasn't with him was because of another man.

"Just trying to find out why they want ya so bad."

'_Hermione'_

"What?"

Hermione looked away from Ron to Harry, who was watching her questioningly.

"What?"

She asked again. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all exchanged looks of worry.

"No one said nothing."

Ron said then walked to the door, and checked for eavesdroppers.

"What was that about Snape when you first got here?"

Hermione fiddled with her fingers for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know, did I say Snape?"

Ron rolled his eyes, opened the door, and walked out without a word. Ginny followed after her brother with an apologetic look on her face, leaving Hermione, and Harry in Ron's small cluttered room.

"I can understand little secrets I suppose, but just make sure it don't get none of us killed."

After Hermione didn't answer for a minute Harry walked out into the hall then added through the door,

"Me and Ginny are leaving in a bit, so I guess you got her old room across the hall here."

He smiled a bit evilly before descending down to the kitchen with the rest of the gang. Hermione sat there for a moment, took a deep breath then followed behind him.

"Hey guys? I uh… I need to get my trunk from my home. I had all my things I needed in it."

Ginny spoke with reluctance in he voice, and her hands upon her hips.

"You were nearly killed and you want to go back?"

Ron walked in from outside with a paper in his hand.

"Hey guys check this out!"

Ron shoved the paper at Harry as the others gathered around him to see the front page. It was a picture of two wizards shaking hands and smiling grandly as if they had just won some sort of high prize for an achievement. One looked very familiar. Blonde slicked back, and stone grey eyes. Even in black and white he looked pasty. Hermione snatched the paper out of Harry's hand to further examine the other man.

"It's him! It Blasdell! He's the one who was at my house! It's him! With Malfoy?! Oh that little snake, that blubbering, corrupt, un-deserving of magic, git…."

"Hermione!? Calm down girl."

Ginny's eyebrows were raised in concern, and a bit of amusement, but Hermione wouldn't let up.

"Foul hippogriff's ass, I should of cursed him when I had the chance! Come on!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and walked out the door.

"Where Hermione? What the hell!"

Harry and Ron ran after the two. When the had gotten outside the door Hermione grabbed hold of Harry, still holding Ginny.

"Grab onto Ginny, Ron"

Ron's eyes were wide but he obeyed. Seconds later they were hurtling forward and around, up and down until there feet hit solid ground once again. They were standing outside of the used to be Malfoy mansion, now empty, and beginning to loose structure.

Ron fell to the ground, then ran his fingers through his red hair and stood back up a little dizzy from the trip.

"What the bloody hell woman?! You could warn some damn body."

Hermione shot him a shut the hell up glare, and walked through the gates and into the mansion, the other three trailing behind her.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione stopped dead in front of them and turned to face the three.

"The miserable git is behind it and I want to know why!"

She turned on her heel and marched right through the door. She saw no one at first so she tried a few doors hollering all the way.

"Malfoy! Get out here you coward! Malfoy! You bloody git, I'm gonna curse you to hell!"

Malfoy came from a door at the end of the hallway dressed in only a robe he was busy tying around his waist.

"Granger? What the hell? Potter? Weasleys? What the bloody hell?"

Hermione walked right up to him wand raised to his face, and grabbed him by the front of his robe. He put his hands up eyes wide staring down the tip of his nose at her sparking wand.

"W-w-what is this!?"

Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Yea like you've no idea I've been attacked! Why is he after me!?"

Draco stumbled backwards, and fell into the room he had come from. On his bed laid an un-clothed and embarrassed looking Cho Chang. She grabbed the covers and flung them over her with a scream. Harry was the first to speak.

"Cho? What'r you doin here?"

Ginny cut in front of him pointed her wand at Cho.

"Put your cloths on woman."

She closed the door and turned on Harry eyes barely slits. Harry scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"I-I was j-just wonderin is all, that's all…"

Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Why is Horace after me? What is it you want from me now?"

To this Malfoy lowered his hands and grinned.

"What else would I need from you? I got just about everything I wanted."

He sneered and looked over to Ron whose eyes were furrowed with disgust, anger, and a twinge of jealousy.

"What she never told you? I'd figure she'd have bragged on about it seeing as how I was the best she'd ever…"

Ron blasted him with a stunning curse, and sent him flying back through the door before turning and walking out, disapirating as soon as he was outside. Hermione looked at her two friends standing before her with disappointed looks plastered on their faces. In that one moment so many emotions filled her. Anger at Malfoy, Grief for Ron, Shame for her friends, and sadness for herself. In that instant she decided that if this was how it was going to be she should just go it alone. It seemed whoever was after her had eyes for _only_ her. The only thing that would happen if they tagged along is they would find out all her little secrets, maybe even get hurt. Hermione looked back at the un conscious Draco, and Cho who had moved to kneel over him, then began to walk out on her life, and her friends. When her fingers touched the knob she looked back at Harry, and Ginny as tears began to fill her eyes. Ginny's eyes were full of sadness. Hermione figured she knew what was happening with in her. Hermione turned back to the door opened it and walked out to the steps to disaparate. As she began to whirl and rock she heard his voice in the winds around her…

"_Hermione"_

_--_

_Don't worry there will be much more information in chapter three. I was mostly trying to get the way Hermione was feeling, and a bit of background in this to pave the way for further chapters. Please review!_


End file.
